72 Hour Mode (Dead Rising)
72 Hour Mode is the default game setting for Dead Rising. As Frank West, survive three days in the Willamette Parkview Mall (6 hours real time), rescuing other survivors of the zombie outbreak, and attempting to discover the reason behind the undead. Frank West is the main character and only playable character, though Isabela is "controlled" in Overtime Mode, the extended part of 72 hour mode. 72 hour starts with the photo-taking cutscene (while Frank is with Ed DeLuca) and ends in various ways, with Ending A being the true ending. __TOC__ Overview :As Frank, the player has the opportunity to complete or fail certain cases or scoops that will result in the player receiving one of six different endings. The following storyline details Ending A, the "true ending", accomplished by completing all "key" cases during the course of gameplay, and omits non-vital plot points and any optional events the player is not required to participate in. The game focuses on the exploits of Frank West, a photojournalist investigating why the town of Willamette, Colorado has been sealed off by the National Guard. Frank is dropped on top of the city's mall by helicopter; he tells the pilot, Ed DeLuca, to return in exactly 72 hours. Upon entering the mall, Frank finds zombies mobbing the front entrance, eventually being let in by a panicked older woman looking for her dog. A Homeland Security officer named Brad Garrison urges everyone to retreat to the security room. Upon entering, the janitor, Otis Washington, welds the door shut. Brad then leaves the security room via the air ducts. Jessica McCarney, also of Homeland Security, recognizes an old man she identifies as Dr. Barnaby in one of Frank's photos, but neither Brad nor Jessie are willing to share what they know. After receiving a transceiver and map from Otis in order to be kept informed of the mall's events, Frank returns to the mall through the air ducts. He encounters survivors who need his assistance to the security room, as well as other people driven to madness by the zombie infestation, known as "Psychopaths". As the story unfolds, Frank and Brad have a series of violent encounters with Carlito Keyes, a mysterious Hispanic man, while Frank continues to come across a beautiful Hispanic woman named Isabela Keyes. Frank and Brad are eventually able to bring Dr. Barnaby and later, Isabela, to the security room. Isabela reveals she is Carlito's sister and that Dr. Barnaby was the head of an American research laboratory in the Central American city of Santa Cabeza, the hometown of Carlito and Isabela. Dr. Barnaby, however, suddenly attacks Jessie and begins to show signs of zombification. When Frank questions him, he confesses that the research facility was attempting to find methods of mass-producing cattle, but instead, Barnaby and his team discovered an insect called a "queen" that would turn the cattle into zombies with a single sting. After one of the "queens" escaped and infected the town of Santa Cabeza, the US government sent a Special Forces team in to wipe out the entire city. The massacre was covered up under the pretenses that it was a raid on drug-trade operations. Outraged over the slaughter of his people and home, Carlito released "queens" in Willamette in revenge. After Dr. Barnaby reveals the true nature of the infection he dies and turns into a zombie, but is shot in the head by Brad before he can harm Frank or Jessie. The zombie outbreak in Willamette is only the tip of the iceberg however, as Isabela later explains Carlito has much bigger plans. Hidden beneath the mall are five bombs that when detonated will propel queen larva into the stratosphere, making a worldwide zombie pandemic a possibility. Frank is able to disarm the bombs in time to stop the explosion, but Brad is mortally wounded by zombies while pursuing Carlito. Frank and the remaining survivors turn their attention towards escaping to safety. Isabela reveals that Carlito has a hideout in the mall containing a laptop full of information, as well as a jamming device preventing Jessie from calling for outside help. Jessie tracks Carlito to an underground meat processing plant via the security cameras and Frank rescues him from an insane butcher, but is unable to acquire the laptop password from Carlito before he dies from his wounds. However, Carlito's dying request to give Isabela his locket helps her figure out the laptop password and deactivate the jamming device. Jessie places a call for help, only to be told that another cleanup mission has been authorized instead; Special Force soldiers arrive in the mall shortly thereafter, killing anything that moves. Frank makes his way back to the security room, only to find it empty save for two dead soldiers killed by Jessie, now zombified from Barnaby's earlier attack. A note reveals that Otis has commandeered a Special Forces helicopter and flown himself and possibly a few others to safety (the survivors list after the game's "A" ending shows all survivors made it out of Willamette or at least survived) After avoiding capture by the Special Forces soldiers, Frank makes his way back to Carlito's Hideout and asks Isabela to come with him to the helipad; she refuses. Frank makes his way back to the helipad to meet Ed; Unfortunately, a zombie finds its way onto the helicopter and attacks Ed, causing him to crash the helicopter into the middle of the mall's Leisure Park. The game seemingly ends as Frank slumps to his knees in defeat, doing nothing to avoid the small group of zombies approaching him. Game time Game time is faster than real time.The Big List Of Who, What, When, and Where for Dead Rising, newcenstein.com. Timeline Pink sections are partially unconfirmed times. Not all Eight Survivor Rule combinations are listed. DAY ONE September 19 DAY TWO September 20 DAY THREE September 21 DAY FOUR September 22 arrive for cleanup at 12:00am.]] Expired scoop and case times Endings At 11:30 am on Day 4 a cutscene will show Ed heading to the Mall to pick up Frank. A half hour later game time, the final cutscene begins. The six endings depend on the players actions: Gallery :See also Image of 104 screenshots of watch times File:Dead rising nighttime zombies.jpg|7:00 pm nighttime zombies. File:Otis.jpg File:Dead rising in the closet advertisement 2006.png|Based on an advertising poster in In The Closet, Dead Rising takes place the same year it was released, in 2006. Trivia *If you do not complete the cases before 12AM on day 4 then the Special Forces will not arrive *If the player wishes to do so, they could wait on the Heliport of the mall where the game begins and not interact with the entrance plaza cutscene. The player can stay there for the whole game time span and still achieve Ending B See also * Chronological History of Events References Category:Dead Rising Category:Modes